Miles Away
by Legacy Now
Summary: Caroline's thoughts on the land during her travels. CHAPTER TWO: DEDICATION NOTE! BKtards, this is for you! -XOXO-
1. you always love me more

**Note*~**

Hellos, people, how youse doing? Is u okay? Good, 'cause I wanted to know! muwah!

Anyone thought of "California Gurls" or "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" when it came to Parnasse? haha

Caroline here again, and this time these are little drabbles on how she feels about the world of Baten Kaitos and the island. :) :D Some view points are non chronological throughout the game, such as during the game and post game, so that's said to clear any confusion... thnkbai

XOXO

* * *

**Miles Away**

* * *

_At first she wanted to go home. Back to her own world. She had no intention of being a hero, or saving the world. _

_But as time passed, and she got to know her friends... _

_She slowly began to want to stay. _

* * *

_Sadal Suud._

Cebalrai was one of the first towns Caroline was introduced to during her first few moments in their world.

The continent was simple, clean, had the country outback feel... Since heavy industry wasn't a part of the economy, the air seemed so much fresher and breathable. Hiking in the valley to the highest peak would take you to see the whole of the land, even see as far to other continents!

On locations to visit for a vacation, Sadal Suud would always be at the top of her list.

It was the place where she first ventured with Kalas, her first friend when she arrived in this world, and how a wonderful adventure followed.

* * *

_Diadem._

The Land of the Clouds seemed extremely windy and damp.

The people's conservative values were uptight, and made her feel more like an outsider. Yet the pride and zeal of the knights seemed so awe-inspiring.

You could walk on clouds, witness unique landscapes...

Through all the coldness of the people, it was the last place she'd expect to find love.

_Lyude... _

And that was why the land was so precious to her.

* * *

_Anuenue._

The festive air in Komo Mai made her smile. She could feel her feet dancing to the drums, flower petals dancing, falling into her hair.

Oh, what fun...! Oh, what a party!

The tropical heat must have gotten to her head, yet the trees and the flowers seemed to make the continent more beautiful. The taste of Komo Mai cookies was new to her, yet they seemed... sweet. And delicious.

As she saw their attitudes in matters of dealing with foreign affairs, she stopped dancing and turned her head.

_Dance and smile while the whole world falls apart... How heroic. _

And she thought of the times when she stood silent and did nothing.

* * *

_Mira._

The land was strange.

A candy themed Willy Wonka like town? A story book robot infested village? The land fading in and out of existence?

Everything was unusual and out of place, yet it seemed so... pretty.

When she made visits to Mira, she always liked to walk around the Shrine of the Spirits.

Just in case if there was a chance to see her world...

Her home.

* * *

_Alfard._

The people intimidated her.

Along with the rising temperatures of the land, their temper was equally as threatening and powerful. With their conceited views and arrogant snubs, she couldn't help but feel sorry for them... Through the lustrous gold, and the riches, they had nothing.

Little did she know that she would help heal the land, and lead it.

As their Empress.

* * *

_Wazn. _

It was a cold, glistening land. Chilling at times, yet beautiful. Despite the weather, the people were warm and charming.

And in the land, lived two people who she loved very much as if they were family.

She was always welcomed in the royal court.

* * *

_Duhr._

Finally, a place where land was on the Earth, and not in the sky!

Caroline finally came across land that was familiar to her own world. No awkward sensations, no feeling as if you're going to drop from the edge of the land and fall thousands of feet to your death...

Yet, it wasn't the same at all.

Taintclouds hovered above, leaving no trace of blue sky or sunlight. The Ocean's but a mere myth. Anything green or living vegetation didn't exist to brighten the scenery.

Everything seemed so... gray.


	2. miles away!

**Dedication*~**

So, for a long overdue author's note, I have to say…

BKtards, this is for you, babes! XOXO

We may not see each other face to face, or somehow one way or another in the future we will… You've taught me so much, I'm the woman I am today. Without you, who knows what I'd be. I have you to thank for being in the spotlight as a writer. As a person and woman. c':

We're sisters… Connected deeper than any blood or DNA relation.

Bonded by words, ideas, and magic...

_Fan Fan Girl_

_crackedkatanna_

_Brenda294_

And anyone who I forgot! So sorry, but you know I love you… XOXO

* * *

_When no one is around then I have you here _  
_I begin to see the picture, it becomes so clear _  
_You always have the biggest heart _  
_When we're 6.000 miles apart _

_Too much of no sound _  
_Uncomfortable silence can be so loud _  
_Those three words are never enough _  
_When it's long distance love _

_Always love me more, miles away _  
_I hear it in your voice, miles away _  
_You're not afraid to tell me, miles away _  
_I guess we're at our best, miles away _  
_So far away, so far away, so far away, so far away _  
_So far away, so far away, so far away, so far away..._

**_- Miles Away - Madonna _**


End file.
